


Linking with You

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, English not mother language, F/M, So sorry for the errors, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 13:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reylo songfic inspired by M∅'s Linking With You





	Linking with You

_ On my own _

_ Pretending that I'm not at home _

Her bare hand touched his...her eyes were glistening as their gaze met…

Was she crying for him?

_ Act like I don't check my phone _

_ Every time I get a minute _

Ever since Crait, he had been waiting for the bond that never came. When the pain of being apart went out of control, he was no more than a vessel of shattered daydreams. 

He closed his eyes and reached out through the Force. Her signature was a gleaming spot in the dark, guiding him ahead. 

_ I'm trippin' for it to become Friday _

_ Don't wanna seem overexcited _

He followed the light and there she was, standing before him. The whole place was entirely black except for the vision of her. 

His heart was pounding out of his chest when he paced the distance between them.

_ I wanna play the game as you like it _

_ Be the one to take it easy _

She didn't yell at him, this time. Her expression was a mixture of excitement and distress. He saw the trail of tears that were yet to dry up on her face, her hair was down. 

"I don't want to talk.” She whispered."Let's pretend this is a dream.”

_ But you don't know that _

_ (All that I do) _

_ All that I do _

_ (All that I do) _

_ All that I do _

_ (All that I do) _

_ Is dream about linking with you _

_ Oh! _

_ Oh! (Oh, oh, oh) _

**This is a dream, ** he quietly thought.  **This is all I had dreamt about. To be around you again. To feel your passion and weakness. To know that I’m not alone. **

He swallowed, remembering her words. 

"Okay. ”

_ Another day _

_ Your face is so in my way _

They stayed silent for a moment, both were too awkward to talk. 

"Tell me about something good in your life. ”She broke the silence. Her tone was even and peaceful, for the first time in their conversations her voice was not soaked in grudge or irritation. 

He shook his head. "No.”

**The only thing good in his life was her. But then she sailed away ans he could do no more than standing by the ocean and watching her went farther away. **

**Farther away from where he was. **

"Tell me one. ”

_ I'm thinkin' about what to say (yeah) _

_ When I see you in the weekend (oh, oh) _

There was no point of lying. 

_ And if the world's in a changing _

_ I wouldn't know 'cause I've just been waiting _

When he woke up amidst the ruins of Supermacy, she was gone. 

He offered her a place in this galaxy, and she was gone, for an unrealistic dream of change the world for the better. 

How could she not know that he would change the world for her at all cost? 

He waited, waited for her to come to his side. No light, no dark. Just them on one side, nothing in their way. 

_ For you to give me some attention (hey, hey) _

_ Man, I thought that I was special _

But she never considered the possibility. Instead, she left him, broke the lightsaber that bonded to them both and broke the intimate connection by putting up a ruthless wall between them. 

_ But don't you know that _

_ (All that I do) _

_ All that I do _

_ (All that I do) _

_ All that I do _

_ (All that I do) _

_ Is dream about linking with you _

"You. ”

_ Oh! _

_ Oh, oh _

_ (All that I do) _

_ All that I do _

_ (All that I do) _

_ All that I do _

_ (All that I do) _

_ Is sit around dreamin' 'bout you _

"You are the only good thing that has ever happened to me. ”

  
  



End file.
